The Story of Me
by zee160
Summary: This is about a girl named Blake, my OC, and all of her run-ins with different people. Some characters are from The Walking Dead video game, some are famous people in real life, and some are my real life friends! Despite popular rumors, no, the main character does not represent me. I'm a guy, so that wouldn't work out.
1. CH1, Section 1 - Intro

(NOTE: When the title of a section says the name, it's in that persons POV. I am pretty sure everything else your not sure of at first will fall into place, it's better that I don't say it because it will make the book more interesting... well, here goes nothing!)

Season 1

Chapter 1

Section 1 - Introduction (BLAKE)

Mike grabbed the crowbar from my backpack, he must have been hoping this would be the final resort. He put the crowbar in the door, and he pulled with all his strength. It didn't work, sadly. I got up, along with Arvo, and helped him. I wish Bonnie was here, she was stronger than Mike... heh. We tried one more time, and just as we were about too give up, I heard a crack. I looked, and the rusty doorhandle fell off. I pulled it the rest of the way out, and I opened the door. I say, "Finnally! Lets go in."

We were finally inside the ammo store, and when we looked around, we found a hell of a lot of ammo. I fell on my knees and said, "Oh thank God, I thought I would have to go to a bow and arrow..." we all decided to go into the bigger part of the small place, and just chill, not even thinking about the hell that is going on outside. That's a day I have always been looking forward to... we calm down a bit, and then Arvo says, "We should make this day, the only time we forget the world. Do what we want... no?"

Mike replies with, "I'll go for that." I nod my head, and we all went into the bigger part of the store. There were couches so we just chilled there.

After awhile, I look forward, to the small hallway. It had double doors on it, so I thought that maybe it would lead to something bigger. I decided too grab my gun, just in case. Mike asks, "Where are you going?" I look back, and say, "Uh, this hallway here... maybe it has some more food or water?" he grabs his gun, gets up, and comes next too me. "Arvo, you stay here and watch our stuff, okay?" He looks to us, for some reason with a more dissapointed look, and says, "Okay." we start to slowly march down the hallway, looking around for any source of water or food.

I came across a drinking fountain, to which my suprise, it worked. I call Mike over, too which he asks, "If were going to take this water, we're going to need a couple of bottles, and cook it with a pan too clean out any bacteria. Where are we gonna get those?" I look too him, and pull out my water bottle that is always clinging onto me on my pants belt. He then says, "Well, look around for 2 other bottles. I'll look for like a pan to cook stuff with, highly doubt it thought..." I grab my water bottle, and fill it with water. Ah, Mike is paranoid. But I don't blame him, after Bonnie, we are all what he's got left...

When I reach the end of the hall, I notice a door. I put my hand on the knob and open it slowly, gun ready. When I figure out the lights were working, I turn on the light, and what I find, was marvelous. There, it was almost a grocery store... so many cans! So much water!

I grab some cans, put them in my small bag, put it on my back, and I run too search for Mike in the other rooms. Sadly, he wasn't in the rooms, so I try too go back into the main room. I see him and Arvo sitting there and having small talk. I go up too Mike quickly, and show him the supplies. Mike says "Woah! Where did you get that?!" I quickly answer with, "It was in the room all the way at the end of the hall. There are A BUNCH more of them back there... but I have a bad feeling if we take it all. What if it's someones? We should leave at least half of it..." Mike nods his head in approval, and he sits back. I put the bag on the ground, a couple steps back from where I was, and I look through the stuff I grabbed. "Soup... vegetable soup... beans... corn... the list could go on..." I say, and I take the soup and pour it into a pan found by the fireplace. I grab some matches from my pocket and try to start a fire, but it just simply doesn't work. "Gah... damn. This ain't gonna work."

Mike gets up, smiles, and walks over too me. I hand him the matches, and he does it instantly himself. He has the hands of a miracle worker... I ask, "How did you do that so quick?" and he replies with, "Magic. And rainbows. And unicorns." I laugh a bit, and I grab the pot. I start too put it over the fire, but Mike grabs it from my hands. "Hey, I got it. How about you go sit with Arvo?" I nod my head, and I get up. I wipe my face because I feel as if my skin was lava, sitting in front of the fire... I walk over too him, and I sit down next too him.

I say, "How ya holdin up, kid?" He looks up and stares at me, head still forward thought, and says, "Uh... good... how are you holding up?" I look to him, to which he turns away a bit more, and I say, "Oh, I'm fine. I could be doing better... I feel a bit sick-ish." I am pretty sure he didn't understand what I just said, but eh, he's forgein. I'm not exactly sure what race he is apart of, thought.

He's probably Italian or Russian. I speak some Italian, and I was trying to find out if he said any keywords... I only hear him say something in his language when he is in a stressed state, or he doesn't know how to pronounce something.

Arvo is pretty tall, REALLY skinny, and it kind of showed his skeleton through his purple-gray jacket... I didn't notice it at first because I am only about a couple inches shorter. He also wore a leg brace, I don't know if he's had that in his mid years, if it was a birth defect, etc. but whatever, he had it. He had bright blue eyes, and wore "nerd" glasses. If that's not a good description, the frame are thick and black. Kind of look like mine, but they weren't as round or thick. His face is pretty thin, too. In some ways, I found him kind of... cute?

Okay, maybe I had a crush on him. He's not that bad looking...

... Okay screw it, it's a bit more than a crush.


	2. CH 1, Section 2 - Thoughts

Section 2 - Thoughts (MIKE)

As I sat down to tend to the fireplace, I heard small talk between the two. Heh, I already knew about what Arvo thought. He has a crush on that girl, I found out because he was acting all strange one time around her. When she left to do something, I pointed him out, and he told me, kind of hesitant. All he did was lower his face and nod, as he blushed. Heh, I did ship it now that I am thinking about it.

I don't blame him- the girl was kind of beautiful. She had a pixie haircut, always wore a black hoodie, even if it's hot as hell outside, kind of tall. A bit shorter than Arvo, but you have to pay close attention to figure it out. She had brown hair with a hint of red in it, and brown eyes. Blake was also kind of... crazy. I sometimes catch her talking to herself, but I don't blame her.

She also has some medical problems, she said that she has asthma attacks only on the hot days in summer and cold days in winter, and she also claims that her stomach hurts alot, which sometimes affects the group. We would have to wait about a half day as she recovered from a stomach ache, breathing problems, etc. We have to hunt out for inhalers and other medicine. It's nothing deadly, thankfully. If it was, she would've been dead already.

Honestly, I wish Arvo would make his move already. We've all been associated with each other since we ran away from the old group, for well over a year now, almost two. If I can get Blake alone, I will ask her opinion on him. Not say, "Do you like him?" or anything obvious like that shit, just say, "What do you think of Arvo?" and make the tone serious, so she has no suspect. If she says yes, I will tell Arvo to make a move. If not, I still will, but I won't make him ask so quick. I think I can... I'll ask her now.

I get up, go over too the two, and I say, "Blake, I found a key under the woodrack next to the fireplace, it could be the key too the locked door we found. Wanna come so we can possibly look for more supplies?" Blake starts to say, "What locked door?" But I interrupt her, and say, "Great! Lets go." Right when I did that, she climbed aboard and knew what I was doing. She said, "Oh yah, that one." in a good acting tone. She gets up, and I lead her into the hallway.

As we walk, I tell her, "Your probably guessing why I did that, I just had to get you alone." Blake nods, cueing me to continue. "Well, I just needed to ask something. What I'm about to ask is nothing personal, I just need to know..." I pause a little, and then almost choke as I ask, "What do you think of Arvo?" Blake stares down, and out of suprise, her face turns red! She has too like him... oh goodness me this could be the start of something!- I am fangirling again... calm down Mike...

Blake stutters a bit as she starts to say, "Uhm... uh, I guess he's okay..." Mike smiles a little, and says, "... I know that look. You can tell me." Blake stands there, as if she doesn't know what to say next.


	3. CH1, Section 3 - Memories

Section 3 - Memories (ARVO)

(Notes: When Arvo is not speaking (Or in other words, he's thinking), his English will be perfect, because the English is representing what he thinks in Russian)

I sit there, allowing myself to tremble after they left. It was pretty hot, so I decide to step outside for awhile, and let myself cool off. I take off my jacket, in only my white shirt. I was sitting on a bench, head against the window, the window that shows a view of where I was sitting at inside. After a couple minutes, I was cooled off, but my face was still red... she's gone, why am I having this weird feeling?

Right at that moment, I was somehow reminded of my sister... oh my God... my sister...

I took a moment to not think about it, sort my feelings, then think about it, calmly. I had known her since I was born... she was my adopted sister, but somehow she was able to look as if she was really blood related... she was about, uhm, 14 when I was born? Anyways, she was the one that kept me safe as the years passed by, when mother died, when father abandoned us, never too be seen again... she kept me safe. When this happened, she kept me by her side... when Buricko wanted to kick me out into the cold, alone, with nothing to aid me, she convinced him to let me stay... I can't say that I'd rather want Blake too live than her... but hey, I am just glad I don't have too be put into that position...

Atleast I got time to think about her, since her death. That little girl shot her, and killed her. At the time I didn't know that my sister turned, so I shot the girl to get revenge... I feel so bad, she could be dead. Sadly, the past is in the past... no going back.

Just as I was too continue my thoughts, I hear footsteps. I look inside, and see Blake walking around in circles, a focused face on her, while Mike sat down on the ground, back too the wall, a bit happy... I wonder what they're talking about.


	4. CH1, Section 4 - Awaiting

Section 4 - Awaiting (BLAKE)

I stopped walking in circles, and sat down in in front of Mike. He continues, saying, "Okay... look. I have had experience with this... I was you and Arvo, not long ago-" I interrupted him. "What do you mean, me AND Arvo?" It took me awhile to calculate- I didn't get what he meant, I thought about it as Mike continued, not explaining anything. "I was you and Arvo, not long ago. I was afraid of being turned down, what the other person would think... but when I confessed my feelings to the girl, she confessed as well! What I am trying to say is... you don't know until you try."

What if... Arvo liked me back...? Jeez, that'd explain everything. That'd also explain how oblivious I am...

Without hesitation, I begin saying, "He likes me... doesn't he?"

Mike pauses a couple seconds, and he nods his head. "In his exact words, he said that, 'I love you. Not just like... love.' "

I felt like I would getting a headrush if. My heart beated quickly, my face turned red, I trembled, I smiled, and I cried, deep down inside. As I do, I recognize something in the window. A movement, it looked like him. I barely get up due to all of these emotions, and see the back of his head on the window.

Mike smiles a bit, looks to the window, then to me, only too say, "Go out there and tell him... you wont be dissapointed."


	5. CH1, Section 5 - Confession

Section 5 - Confession (ARVO)

I was now 100% calm... no worries. I can carry on with life... I just feel ready. Mabye I am ready too tell her I like her. Maybe I'm not, but either way, I am willing to take the risk... I'm ready.

About a couple minutes later, I hear footsteps coming from the door, they got louder and louder. They were rather slow steps, it was probably... oh no it's Blake...

I can't look like this in front of her! I grab my jacket, and barely got it on in time to hear the door open. I am glad I was right... she closed it behind her, to reveal that the emotion around her was more slow, calm thoughts and emotions. She stood there for a second, then proceeded to say, "Hi..." I look to her, and wave my hand with a little smile, and she sits down next to me. A bit farther than usual, but hey, I am glad she is even coming out here...

There was a silence, I grew anxious very fast, and to my suprise, her face was red, as if she was blushing. Somehow, what she was about to ask next, would change my life forever. As she asked it, the wind stopped. The birds chirping stopped. The grass stopped moving, the clouds stopped, and so did everything else. As I answered, I felt less cold. I felt bonds already mending, and I felt... better.

Blake sat up a bit, and asked, "... You like me... don't you?"

I said, with alot of hesitation, and denial at first, "... Uh... I... I mean... No... *Speaking Russian* Not no, I mean..." There was a long, long awaiting silence as I gave my answer.


	6. CH1, Section 6 - Finally Forever

Section 6 - Truely Forever (BLAKE)

I paused, suprised at what he said. Everything Mike did, was too show me what Arvo thought... he was right... and now, I can show my true feelings... I better make this work.

"I thought Mike was fucking around..."

A long pause, again, before I continued to say,

"But I am glad you feel the same way."

Arvo stood up, quickly as possible, and was very alert. His face was really red, and he didn't know how to react. Well... time to make a move.

"Look," I started to say as I got up, "I really do like-I mean... y'know...- really like you in that way. Heh, I am suprised I am risking it by saying this, but I had to tell you one day... right? Can't keep it all balled up inside."

Arvo quickly replied with, "How did you know I liked you?"

I stood, and I tried too make Mike look innocent, I aint going to rat him out and say he told me on purpose.

"... Mike gave me hints. He knew that you liked me, and that I liked you, so he tried giving both of us hints. I caught on just when he came to get me. Don't be mad at Mike, he said nothing directly."

Arvo nods, he took off his glove. He put his hand down, then slowly put it ontop of mine. I stopped breathing, because I felt as if my lungs went frozen. I got up, and at the same time he followed. He then continued to lock his arms around me, or in other words, he hugged me.

I say, just to make it clear, "So... you're mine, and... I'm yours?"

He says, still holding me, "... Yes. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I understand times have been tough... but I promise, when we find civilization, things will get better. For now, and forever, we both numb each others pain, yes?" I nod my head.

I hugged him, a bit harder, and dug my face into his chest. He then let go, and put his face near mine, and we kissed. Yep. That happened.

It was a slow one, you know, simple stuff. He then said, when the wind calmed down, and said the words I have always been wanting too hear... "I love you."


	7. CH1, Section 7 - Patience

Section 7 - Waiting (Mike)

I sat, hoping someone would make a move. I thought nothing would happen, until I seen Arvo stand up, then a little while later, Blake stood up. Then, right before my eyes... it happened. A hug... then a kiss...

They got the courage. They didn't want too, but they're happy they did. Just a little sting here and there... but thank god they can sit together normally again, but happier.

I decide to stop watching, for their privacy, and about 10 minutes later, they return, and I stand up quickly.

"... I'm happy for you guys. I don't know exactly what happened out there, but I can guarantee that you two are now officially... y'know...!"

They laughed, and Arvo was strong enough too carry Blake over to the sleeping mats, and lie her down. Too my surprise, I just realized it was night. I decided too let them sleep together, not my decision... but I should just say something.

"Look, I don't care what you guys do, as happy as I am, but just don't get carried away with sleeping together, if you know what I mean?"

They both nod, smile, and they lie down. There were many things to talk about with them, but they've had a hell of a day. Ima let them rest... for now, I need to talk about what I'M gonna do...


	8. (CH2 PROLOUGE) Section 8 - Lost

Chapter 2 (Prolouge)

Section 8 - Lost (Bonnie)

"I just don't understand. All guys and their alpha male shit." I say to Connor, "ya'll have to push each other down to show who's boss... since your one, I am seriously fucking interested- tell me why you men do this?"

Connor replies with, "Who gives a damn? You women like us the same either way..." I stood up, disgusted, and I decided not to continue to argue. "I'm going to take a smoke, come with me if you want your head beat in." I smile sarcastically, and walk outside.

I take my cigarettes, light one up, and I sit down. Pfft... I am fucking done.

I know I don't have to take this, I owe THEM nothing. I can just leave, right now if I want to. We don't have any supplies anyways, so I got a better chance on my own. I should be looking for my true group... with Mike, Blake, and Arvo

Honestly, I am still pissed that Arvo did what he done to Clem, but he did say he regret it later... that was over a year ago, right?

I wonder what they'll think- they would be surprised I'm alive, after what happened...

It was about 8 months ago. Blake wasn't with us just yet... we found her about a month later, almost paralyzed by a creek. I was yelling at Arvo because he screwed up on something again. Mike was urging me to calm down, when a huge herd of walkers came in, and we had to make a run for it. Sadly, I fell over a rock and couldn't get up. Mike wanted to help me, but the walkers got too close. They had to run, and they probably think I'm dead... but luckily, I'm not. Right after, too my surprise, the walkers didn't stop to bite down on me. They kept a-going for the others. I then realized that there was all kind of blood on me, they must have mistaken me and thought I was a walker... they're so fucking dumb. It took about 10 minutes before I declared that it was officially safe. I looked around everywhere for the group, and sadly, they weren't found. Before, they were talking about going South somewhere... near Mississippi. They were wanting to go there, so that Kenny and that Jane girl didn't hunt us down for killing Clem.

I felt really sorry for her... she tried to save Luke, which is why I respected her more than a lot of people I've met, but she wasn't at the top of the list all the way. That would've taken more time...

Then, I was reminded of Blake. Ah, she was a nice and tender soul. I knew that Blake and Arvo were meant to be together, they BOTH liked each other. That's the only reason why I let that fucker live, so Blake didn't have to suffer as well. Arvos punishment was to be treated kind of like trash, but not overdoing it like Kenny did. I would just tell him he messed up, get a little mad and call him things, but nothing that would get Mike mad. I was surprised Mike stood up for him, before AND after the... let's call it "incident" which scattered us for days looking for each other. Eventually after about a week all three of us found each other, which was a rough start, trying to forgive and forget.

I decided to stop wasting time and go down memory lane when I was able to get out of here. I took my bike from the rack, made sure the tires were full, and quietly got away. I guess it's time too look for old friends.


	9. CH 2, Section 1 - Unforgettable

Chapter 2

Section 1 - Unforgettable (Arvo)

I... did it. We both did it. We both made it work... and now, because we had the strength, we're happy. I woke up, next too Blake, and see her angel-like face. I had a good urge to kiss her on the cheek, so I guess I can. I kiss her on the cheek, and she awakes.

"... Hello." I smile, and so does Blake. "Sup..." she laughs, and she gets up. Her laugh was contagious, and I did a little chuckle. As surprising as it was, it was mid-cold, almost warm. Maybe we can go outside...

"Wanna go outside? I mean... it is spring almost... no?"

Blake nods, "Sure" She goes to the door, opens the door, and walks out. "I'll meet ya outside." She smiles, and closes the door behind her.

It took me a couple minutes to fully awake, observing the air. It was... off. I got up, and walked towards the door. As I did, I heard a scream. A bloody scream. I ran, opened the door, and I saw a sight I can't unsee...

Walkers, eating her intestints. I scream, as Mike comes out running with the shotgun. He shoots them, and I pull her body towards me.

"Blake! Stay alive we got supplies w-w-we can patch you up-"

I was interrupted by her, barely able to talk.

"..." I awaited her answer, tears forming in my eyes.

"... I won't make it. Don't waste the *cough* supplies..."

I hug her, crying, as she hugs me back. I let her go slowly, and she says one last thing.

"I... want to let you know, that I loved you from the start. I hope... you have that deep of love for me as I do you."

I say, "No! Why are you saying this? Why are you acting like it's goodbye?!"

I sob, and squeeze her hand. As I do, she slowly closes her eyes. "No! Stay here! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

She closes her eyes, and takes her final breath.


	10. CH 2 Section 2 - Not Alive, but Not Dead

Section 2 - Not Alive, but not dead (Arvo)

I awoke, sweaty, shirt off, in the middle of the night. I was sitting on a bench, barely able to control my breathing... what happened...

I shook my head, and realised what happened... I passed out from shock over... over her.

I look outside, too see no evidence of her body through the window. Not even dried blood... was it a dream?

I look over to my left, where I was supposed to be at, too see Blake... breathing. She was alive... it was all a dream. A terrible, terrible dream.

Was that day two months ago a dream too? And I was just dreaming the time after it? No... impossible. I go over, tap her on the shoulder, and she jerks up instantly. She turns to me, and says, "Hm...? Oh hey, love."

I shake my head again, and said, "Oh thank God... it was a dream, your okay!" I hold her close, feeling her presence near me... it really was a dream...

I took the covers, got under them, and held her for a long, long time. Blake says, "Jeez... it must have been that bad, huh?" I nod my head, and she hugged me back. I felt myself drifting to sleep, holding her in my arms still. Dreams are very realistic...


	11. CH2 Section 3 - Finally

Section 3 - Finally (Blake)

Aw, poor kid. He must have some had some kind of sleep terror. He woke me up almost sobbing last night... I hugged him and assured him that we're all alright... and he was calm instantly. I guess that's what girlfriends do... am I right?

I was outside on the patio, with my scope gun and supressor, feeling the summer breeze on my skin, killing zombies from a distance. Mike woke up, and came outside.

"Hey, you probably shouldn't be wasting bullets like that." I nod my head, and I put the gun down. He comes over and sits next too me.

"So uh Blake... there has been something I have been meaning to bring up. Now that you two are offically... "together" we should uh... go over some rules. Don't worry, I went over this with him last night."

He then went on and on about not having sex and shit, but we can still sleep together. Other than that, he didn't allow himself to continue.

"Sorry I had to tell you that... but I just don't feel like dealing with a baby." I reply quickly with, "Oh no no, you're fine. Nor do I at the moment..."

Just as our conversation ended, Arvo came out. He sat next to us, and put his arm around me.

"Hey." He says, to my realization that his american accent has improved greatly. "Hey, your voice! It sounds... more fluent with English."

He replies with, "Hm... yep. I kinda understand English more, I just listen onto your guys conversations and I can kind of speak better English."

I smile, to which is makes him smile, and we keep it on our faces, until Arvo stops immediatly. I am worried so I say, "Are you okay...?" He was looking off into the distance, but then says, "Someone's coming... on a bike. Take your gun out."

I nod my head, and add the scope. When I do, I adjust the lense, and I gasp at the sight.


	12. CH2 Section 4 - Found

Section 4 - Found (BONNIE)

I see a house, kind of looks like a cabin or a beach house. It would be great if they were here... that'd be great. I take my gun, and then I hear a gunshot. Then I run faster, to the woods to my right, but then realise they have stopped. I go closer, and I see familiar figures... I saw Mike... and the others were Blake and Arvo! This is amazing!

I yell, "... I'm alive!" Mike runs down the stairs, and then into the field where I am at. Takes him about a minute to run to me, and look into my eyes.

There was a long silence, listening to the wind. Blake and Arvo were catching up with him, to come to a stop behind him eventually. The silence continued, but we both look at each other.

He says slowly, "Oh goodness... your alive...!" Before I can say anything, he hugs me. I knew I would find them... I just needed hope.

Section 5 - Plans (3rd person, so mainly we will be able to see everyones thoughts.)

It was about 10 minutes later everyone got settled in, and having a sugar-coated coversation inside. You see the fireplace at a low heat, whie everyone is in a circle around the room on the couches.

Bonnie looks at all of them, she was very suprised at how much Blake and Arvo has changed. She sees Arvo arm around her, giving her a hint about the two's relationship.

"Uh... so, sorry for bringing up the most weirdest conversation starter after not seeing you guys in about 8 months, but are you two in some kind of relationship or something...?"

Blake and Arvo nod their heads, and Mike sits up in a better position.

"... So... where have you been this whole entire time? Have you been with people, if you don't mind me asking..." Mike cautiously says.

Bonnie looks to Mike and says, "Oh it's fine, and uhm... yep. I have been with people. Not people I necessarily liked... but they've kept me safe."

Mike nods his head, and he takes a deep breath in. He says, with a bit of a louder and normal voice, "So, how about we not make it akward and actually do something?"

Blake nods her head and says, "Mhm... but what?"

Mike says without hesitation, "We need to discuss where we are going... we never voted on making this our 'offical home' or anything, so why not make a plan?"

Bonnie nods her head in approval and says, "That would be wonderful."

Blake takes a map from her deep pockets, and opens it up. "So..." Blake says a bit slowly.

"Where are we going?"


	13. CH2 Section 5 - Plans

Section 5 - Plans (3rd person, so mainly we will be able to see everyones thoughts.)

It was about 10 minutes later everyone got settled in, and having a sugar-coated coversation inside. You see the fireplace at a low heat, whie everyone is in a circle around the room on the couches.

Bonnie looks at all of them, she was very suprised at how much Blake and Arvo has changed. She sees Arvo arm around her, giving her a hint about the two's relationship.

"Uh... so, sorry for bringing up the most weirdest conversation starter after not seeing you guys in about 8 months, but are you two in some kind of relationship or something...?"

Blake and Arvo nod their heads, and Mike sits up in a better position.

"... So... where have you been this whole entire time? Have you been with people, if you don't mind me asking..." Mike cautiously says.

Bonnie looks to Mike and says, "Oh it's fine, and uhm... yep. I have been with people. Not people I necessarily liked... but they've kept me safe."

Mike nods his head, and he takes a deep breath in. He says, with a bit of a louder and normal voice, "So, how about we not make it akward and actually do something?"

Blake nods her head and says, "Mhm... but what?"

Mike says without hesitation, "We need to discuss where we are going... we never voted on making this our 'offical home' or anything, so why not make a plan?"

Bonnie nods her head in approval and says, "That would be wonderful."

Blake takes a map from her deep pockets, and opens it up. "So..." Blake says a bit slowly.

"Where are we going?"


	14. CH2 Section 6 - The Unapproved Action,P1

Section 6 - The Unapproved Action, part 1 (Mike)

I pointed at where we probably were, probably somewhere in the middle of West Virginia, with the roads similar to where we are on the map, I made the prediction that we are South of Charleston. I wish we were farther... it's not safe. Kenny and Jane could still be hunting us down, but what do I know? I am just trying to keep everyone safe...

"Okay, so as we agreed on some time ago we want to be pretty south, near Texas. Right now, it's around the middle of summer, so we have about 2-4 months to get there, if we don't want to suffer in the cold. So, we have to at least make it to Mississippi by that time, but it's kind of a smaller chance. Unless we were to walk towards our destination everyday, then we'll probably make it South-Tennesse. So, is the plan up for work, or are we planning on something else...?"

Blake let go of Arvo, and sat up. "Actually... there is something I need to say about that..." We all looked to her, on the edge of our seats automatically. She continues, "When you guys met me... I was never aiming to go South, I wanted to go West, too Arizona. I believe I have some friends there. Me and Arvo have been talking about it, and he wants to join me. I don't know if you guys want to change plans as well, but if you dont, it's fine. I am pretty sure a 14 year old and a 16 year old can survive."

Oh hell no, I am not allowing that shit. We worked our asses off to save them, espically Arvo, I saved him from being beaten to death by Kenny. This is NOT how he is re-paying me.

"Uh, hell no! We (Me and Bonnie) worked our asses off to save you guys! Blake, when we found you by the creek, barely able to move, we took you. As stubborn as I was, I decided to take care of you. You better have some kind of way to repay me, because I did not take you under my wing for nothing."

I can see Blake's face is getting angered, and her face grew red. "Too hell with that! You didn't HAVE too save me, if I knew I had to deal with this bullshit, I would have rather fucking died!"

I get up, and say, "You know what... maybe you deserve it." I can feel my veins pumping... I am not letting them do this stupid shit. I am done.

"I regret saving both of you, I would have just run off with Bonnie, but it's too late for that shit now. Even of taken Clem. She asked to come with us, but when YOU shot her, I knew that would've alerted the rest of the crew. And I had to leave her behind..."

At this point, everyone was up, with angry pressure all over the room. Then, alot of yelling happened. I was too tired that night, so I decided to just stop, and I was done. "... I'm done. Go ahead, leave. I don't give a damn... but you better hope you don't find us. You'll regret it."

I got up, and I went to my room, and slammed the door. After that, I don't know if I just fell asleep, or stayed up. I was too stressed and I was already dealing with guilt. That guilt, would build up to intense regret later on... and I knew it all too well.


	15. CH2 Section 7 - The Unapproved Action,P2

Section 7 - The Unapproved Action, Part 2 (Blake)

I was sitting outside, about an hour after the argument. What the hell was his problem?! I was going to do something that would fuck with him. I was going to run away, I can tell he was just bullshiting when he wanted me gone. He'll freak when he finds out, then he will have to face Arvo when it happens. He loves me more than almost anyone, and Mike's punishment will to be getting shit from Arvo.

Okay... before I decided to do anything harsh, I need to think this through...

A long time ago, about 3-4 months into this whole entire shit, I knew a girl. She taught me the skills I have now. She used to tell me, "Hey... when I am gone, or when we get seperated and your on your own... make sure you have a group. People you can trust." She would say. "But some groups, like the one we used to be in, you ussually know when a group starts to go South. When they do... you need to understand, to not let them drag you down with them. You always have the option to run off, you can make this on your own. Just letting you know that now..."

I think her name was... Jane? I don't know, but she had a sister too. She always acted depressed, would never get out of the bed in the morning. I decided to take Jane's advice, but 'against' her. I knew they were getting lost, so I had to do what I thought was right. I took one of the 4 guns they had, a small portion of the supplies, and left.

I am glad I did, I wouldn't be alive probably. This group is going down, I can tell. I refuse to go down with them. I am going to leave, mad or not.

I decide to try and wake up sometime early morning, so I decide to use the iphone that I found in a past city a month ago. It had full battery since I never used it, and I set the alarm for 4 hours. I am going to take my stuff, and I will leave.

After I set it, I fell asleep quickly. I woke up very quick too, I felt as if I had no sleep at all, but I was satisfied at the same time. I got up, and I felt the Spring-Summer breeze roll on me, looking off from the patio of the house into the prarie. Huge acres, but within 6-7 minutes of walking, you'd be near the woods. I turned around, grabbed my stuff quietly, and I looked down the steps leading into the prarie.

I felt like leaving right now, but I know that there was a part of me saying I should say goodbye to Arvo. I really didn't want too... but it's for the safety of me. I loved him very much, but he wouldn't leave Mike or Bonnie, so I decided that he was better off without me.


	16. CH2 Section 8-One Last Goodbye S1 Finale

Section 8 - One Last Goodbye (Blake)

I started to think of when we first met, 8-9 months ago. I was in a creek, it was rainy as hell and I was falling under a small depression. I was trying to really commit suicide, but I failed and I was in alot of pain. I lied to the group when they found me, saying I slipped. I still have a scar on my leg to remind me of it...

Then I thought through when we finally started to go out... the better days.

I decided that I should atleast kiss him goodbye... so I sigh as if I were annoyed, and I put my stuff down. I slowly opened the door leading inside, and slowly closed it.

I walked over too where me and him slept, and I bent down. Seeing his face, for one last time. I bent down, and kissed him for more than I should have, luckily no one woken up. I get up slowly, and I walk over to the door, smiling. I atleast got to say one last goodbye.

I opened the door, it squeaked a little, so I got a bit nervous. I went slower so it wouldn't do it anymore, but I still cautioned. When I closed the door, I quickly tiptoed to the bag, and opened it too look at the map. They continued to talk after I left I believe, so they made the offical plans to go South. Since the sun comes up East and settles in the West, and the sun is barely on the horizon, I gotta go the complete other direction, away from the sun. By the end of the day, I should be following the sun. I nod my head, and I put the map in my backpack. 2 water bottles, check. A pot, check. 3 packs of goldfish and 2 energy bars, check. A gun with 5 mags, check. A knife, check. Luckily, this was only 1/5 of their stuff. I am suprised we didn't die getting robbed yet...

I grabbed the reuseable water bottle, and I tied it onto my belt. I zipped up my bag, I put it on my back, and I walked over to grab the supporter on the stairs. I sighed, and I go down. I felt as if this were a new era is beginning, a feeling that I knew this is the best way to start a new life. I reach down the stairs, and I slowly start heading West, away from the house, and into the prarie. What looked like forever, I finally got to the end of it, which started leading into more steeper hills, but far away enough to where I could barely see the house.

I stopped, and turned around to look at the house. I stared at it for not even more than five seconds, until I see the light go on, and I can hear distant, faint screams. Eventually, the door opened. It looked like Bonnie and Arvo screaming my name, and I decide to hide in the hill where it started to get steep, where I am at head level with the ground I was standing on.

I could hear, "Blake?! BLAKE?! Where are you?!" I could also see one of them, too far away too tell, bend down. They quickly got back up, and was holding something... shit. I left one of the goldfish packs behind. Dammit! I am so fucking stupid!

I see one of them start to run down the stairs, and a bit to the right of my direction, but still to far away to notice me. If I wanted to get away, I needed to leave, now.

I started to run, almost falling at the bottom of the hill. I quickly started to run up the hill in the direction opposite of the sun, which was to the right of me. When I eventually reached the top, I hid behind a small boulder, enough to hide most of my body. I squinted, and I could see Arvo crying on his knees, not too far from where I was. Luckily I left when I did... I started to see the other two run to his aid.

I stared at him, and I decided to stop hurting myself. I walked away, not afraid of getting caught.

About 10 minutes after walking, I felt safe. Now that I got a moment to collect my thoughts, I start to think. How I met the WHOLE group, what we've been through, etc. and then I realize my future... I was not afraid. I finally showed myself the truth.

I'm finally ready, for a new beginning.

-END-

(Or is it...)

(I AM making a season 2. It will not be filled with alot of lovey-dovey much, but there will be tiny moments. That is all I can say on the subject.)


	17. S2 Chapter 1 Section 1

Season 2

Chapter 1

Section 1 - A New Beginning

So, I found nothing. Heading West for who knows how long... I know it's been more than 2 damn years. Took alot longer than I thought, I knew I shouldn't have tagged along with that one group. They wanted to go East, but I wanted to go West, so I tagged along until I realised that I shouldn't. So I took 1 pack of food (they had 10 packs) and I left.

I was suprised I aint dead yet. I was with THAT group for 6 months, then oh, there was another one. Another 7-8 months wasted. I actually made emotional bonds with people, but they thought I was bitten... and they left me behind.

Anyways, I needed to get focused. According to the map, I am probably in... NW New Mexico. Probably Shiprock...

I was sitting in a small camping site, in a small park. It was probably... Spring. I can't tell, nor do I really give a damn no more.

I looked at the horizon, and I saw that it was almost morning. Time to get moving.

I took my hammer, and started to pack up. A small tent, a lighter, food, and water. That's all I had. I needed to get to Arizona soon...

I have recently thought about it, what if my friends aren't there? What if they died on the first day back in our surburban town back in Missouri? I already went back home to check at their houses. I didn't find Lauren... but CJ and Eowyn were gone... I saw their dead bodies. As for Alex, I have no clue. He's probably with his relatives somewhere, I don't know where thought... I remember him telling me once he was in Tennesse. Pfft, not going there.

After I was done packing, I look at the horizon again, and started to walk again. I only got 6-7 hours of sleep, and damn, aren't I tired...

I take my hiking stick from my carrier, after noticing a small hill I needed to climb. Ugh, after what happened, I have had a hell of a hard time climbing. Running isn't a problem, thought. Half of my damn foot got cut off back at this one place, there was a crazy guy who again didn't believe I was immune. He wanted to cut my arm off, but then he missed, hitting my foot. Luckily the others came to the rescue...

I remember how they tried to fix it. The bones were still sticking out of my foot, so the doctor used a mold that he had for a long time, and put it on my foot once it was almost done healing. He let the foot continue to grow and heal inside the mold, and to my suprise, my foot almost looks as if it was new. The toes never returned, but my foot certainly fitted inside the mold.

But I still wear the mold, too see if it can regrow. Sadly, it probably wont, since I am almost done growing. 16 and 5'11. Damn, I am tall for my age.

I eventually reached the top, and then looked at where the sun was. It was now in the sky a little. I gotta go SW if I wanna start heading for my destination...

I go down the hill, in that direction, and I go into the woods.


	18. S2 Chapter 1 Section 2

Section 2- Reminders

*Two Hours Later*

By that time, I have thought over alot of things. How this all started, the people I met, now here. I escpically thought of the trio...

It's been forever... two years. It's immpossible if they're alive, unless they made it to Texas. They didn't have too walk as far as I am now, so if they aren't there, they are probably dead.

I hope that wasn't the case, espically Arvo. The first few months I ran off, I was having deep, deep regret. I one time tried to go back... but I regained my senses, just in time... I ran into them. Or I saw them, at least.

It was a stormy night, my watch explained it was 1 AM. I was sitting, lying back on a tree. I had no firewood because the wood was wet. I had my gun out, because I recalled hearing noises earlier that night. Damn walkers.

I was thinking about them, and I was actually having a small cry outside, but a wave of sadness on the inside. I was almost cracking.

I eventually said I had enough, and I grabbed my bag. I was going to go and try to return. Right as I did, I heard a noise. It was a voice, familiar. I decided to hide in a bush kind of far away, but I was still able to see what was happening.

Eventually, the trio came into sight. I was so suprised, I almost fell back, and I almost caused a scene. Luckily, I kept my balance.

Bonnie and Mike were luaghing their heads off, while Arvo was in front of them, smiling a bit. He doesn't seem to have a problem at all without me...

He was setting up, while the other two were helping out, while at the same time, sitting. I wanted to just run up to them, greet them, and forget what happened. But sadly, I knew that'd be a bad idea. Not now... I wanted to make it look like an accident that I stumbled upon them.

I decided to go farther away, barely enough to see the fire, and sit down in a small tree. I was barely able to see them moving, they looked like ants. I decided to think about it harder, and if I really wanted to go back. Luckily, I came to my senses. About an hour later, I jumped out of the tree. As I did, I realised one of them heard a noise, then noticed me, but not who I really was. One of them, guessing it was Mike, yelled, "Hey, who are you?"

I ran off into the woods, deeper. I could tell he was running after me, so I continued running until I eventually couldn't hear other footsteps. He hurt his knee one time I was with him back in the day, so ever since then I could tell he couldn't run as fast or as long. I am glad that happened...

And that's how I am here, I guess...


	19. S2 Chapter 1 Section 3

Section 3- Assumptions can hurt you *1 Day later*

I was walking at 5 AM, almost sunrise. I was raided. My stuff, almost everything, it gone. I had a map, I had water, food, but now, all I got left is a damn pack of those small breadsticks with a cheese dip, and barely any water. It has a filteration system on it, so I could get water easily, if I could find a damn pond.

I have no weapons, except for a screwdriver. One of the raiders dropped it on their way out, and I grabbed it once I knew it was safe... what the fuck was I thinking?

Why did I camp OUTSIDE that night?! I was too tired to focus on the situation at first. Why was I so goddamn stupid? What the hell is wrong with me?! I am such a fucking-

Then it happened. Just like that... like a train coming towards you, going at top speed, and your stuck in the moment. No way to run. Right before it hits you... everything stops.

It happened... a walker got ahold of my right arm, and bit me, just like that. I grabbed the screwdriver from my pocket, and stabbed the back of it's neck without thinking, and it died instantly. I stood there for I don't know, 3-4 minutes before I processed it all through.

I was bitten... I was going too die.


	20. S2 Chapter 1 Section 4

Section 4 - Something you don't know can, and can't hurt you.

I sat down, thinking about it. This is it... this is where my life ends. I was going too die... just like that.

I was there for who knows how long, before I got up to check the perimeter. As I was doing so, I looked down at the dead zombie... then I had hatred.

I stabbed the zombie with my screwdriver a bunch of times, kicking it, watching the zombie get kicked and destroyed.

By the time I was done, it's whole head was off, and a part of its leg was screwed up, terribly. I did alot too make it look like a pack of cows exploding together at once. Blood everywhere, guts everywhere. All mushed together.

I was starting too loose it. I never done anything like this, and I knew that I got my anger out... now what?

After thinking about it, I decided to act as if I was never bitten, until the very end.

I say to myself, "Oh, thank God that walker didn't bite into my flesh and bones killing me, that would be bad wouldn't it?" I start to laugh a little. The insanity was really hitting me hard.

"Oh, mabye I should take a drink, because since I am not loosing my life, it'd be useful. Since I am *chuckle* not! Dying!"

I could tell deep down inside, that I had a chance to try and make this right. But I couldn't... the insanity was taking over my body in seconds.

I took my water bottle out, drank like a sip, then poured it all over me, when I wasn't even feeling warm. I just did it for no reason.

"Ah! No use for that water anyways, now, right?! Oh well now it's time to go to sleep! See if the cold wears off!"

Then all of a sudden, I fall to the ground. I felt as if I wasn't even doing this... but I could tell I kinda was.

I wanted to stop myself... but I couldn't. And I was asleep instantly.


	21. Please Read! Not part of the story!

(Editors note) Okay guys... so it's been awhile (Maybe almost a year/year+half?). Care to let me explain what happened?

So, I never thought about ending the story like that. I would have never ended it like that. But, sadly, my computer randomly turned off and never came back on. So, I had to get a new computer. All of my documents were deleted, including the rest of S2 of this story. So, how I will make it up to you, you ask?

I will add on more parts! I have worked on my writing skills within the past year, and I can kind of remember what I wrote! I was also kind of pissed that almost a month/month and a half's work was gone (at the time) but now, I manned up and I am ready to continue.

Also, for more information (this might seem irrelevant at first, but I promise it will tie in with the story...)

I came out as transgender a little time after my computer got destroyed (internally). But, that will not have an effect on the story. I still will call Blake a girl, (Blake was originally supposed to represent me) but now because I came out, I felt as if Blake can no longer represent me. And if I were to say the Blake in the story was transgender, it'd throw off the storyline. So no changes whatsoever, except for the fact that Blake has any romantic ties with any of the other characters. I guess I was kind of trying to make the story to your guys liking, but when I added the romantic stuff in, I felt as if my potential for this story was destroyed. So now, I come back with what might be a great update.

So to sum it up,:

1\. Even if I am transgender, I will still call Blake in the story a girl. But she will no longer represent me. Not saying as I look back now, she ever represented me in a gender case...

2\. No romantic ties anymore. I will make the character bring up the fact that she may have crushed on Arvo, but no longer.

3\. I was going to bring Arvo and the gang back, but now as I improved on my writing, I realise now that it'd be one of the most shittiest endings I have ever wrote in my life.

4\. I will just say what happened to the gang (Arvo, Mike, Bonnie):

*Spoiler!*

They died! It will never be mentioned in the story, but yes, they died. I thought about it, and I decided to make a story on how they died:

Arvo was sitting, 3 years after the events in the last chapter, chilling with Mike and Bonnie in the frontyard of a house they found. When boom! He heard a gunshot go right past his head, and right into the forehead of Bonnie. He couldn't react, because he had no clue how. They all tried bolting up, but Arvo was shot down. He wasn't killed instantly, like Bonnie. Mike almost got away, but as he opened the house door, a bullet went straight through his neck, dead in an instant.

Arvo sat in pain as the people walked up to him, and one of them said, "We aren't grade A assholes. We'll take care of you..." then when they approached him all the way, one of them took a gun out of their pocket and shot him in the head. There's the end of it. They won't be brought up in the story anymore. As I said, the story will get stale if it's JUST them.


	22. S2 Chapter 1 Section 5

Section 5 - Realizations

Something happened. I do not know what happened, but something just went by me, and I didn't know it... but once I realized that it happened, that it was... just out of my control. Or, that's what I felt...

All I could think about, was the darkness that I was 'seeing'. I was aware that I wasn't awake, so technically, I wasn't seeing it. The darkness was just there. So, all I could do was just worry. I knew that the monster... that thing... that walker! Oh, for Christ's sake... I should have been paying attention.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. And the more I got angrier about it, it just fueled me up, wanting to wake up, which is probably causing an infinite loop of craziness. How could I have been so careless? What got into me? After I got raided when I decided to camp outside, I can't even...

As I thought about it, I felt my presence getting heavier. My body was feeling a tad light for some reason, I mean, I'm in a comatose or something, right? Then, I saw it. I thought I saw a light...

Which in fact, it was. And it was getting brighter. Either, I was dying and reanimating into a walker, or the light was of a different place. I couldn't get a hold on what really happened, except for the fact that I was bitten, and that I was probably laying out in the open somewhere. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

The process of what was happening took a couple minutes to complete. It became clearer, and brighter- and then colors slowly starting appearing, as the circle of light grew bigger and brighter. I still had no clue if I was in the afterlife or not... but me being an atheist, I realized I was talking bullshit... hey, don't yell at me. My mind is currently all over the place, figuring out what was happening. Is this what happened when you died?

But eventually, I realised where I was at. I felt the muddy ground moving around, touching my skin as I am slowly able to move my body. It was like I was paralyzed or something. Once I was actually able to move around, I felt as if I was reborn... it was cool, relaxing. I lied there, as I eventually came full out of it. I was still confused, yes, but at least I could feel like I was in full control of my body again.

I again, lied there until I knew what was happening. I was in the same spot in which I thought I had died. "How the hell..." I said. At first, I probably didn't have a lot of energy. Once that energy slowly returned, I was able to get at least sit up. I couldn't see far away, my glasses were off of my face. I tried looking in the area in front of me, because I was still too weak to move around my head. As I looked, I felt something weirdly warm, like a string, slowly come down from my head. Like someone was pulling small rope down from my head. But in the instant, I knew what it was. It was probably blood coming from my head. I could tell I was probably in alot of trouble. But as for now, that will be the least of my worries. Right now, my main objective is glasses.

I felt as if I was strong enough to look around me and behind me, so I slowly laid on my side, too see if it was next too me. Laid on my left leg too look on my left, and I investigate the grass. Nothing... as I turn to my right, I notice the sky. It was almost night, and I knew how dangerous it could be at night. As I turned too lay on my right leg, I heard an unsettling noise. A crack sound, as if something was breaking.

"Oh shit... I know what was." I was hoping I was insanely wrong. But nah, I guess nature hated me like that. I moved back to sitting in an upright position, and I look to my bottom right. And there is was... my glasses. A little crack in the actual lense, but then the right frame, the circle holding the lense, was insanely broken. Then, the right side, that stick thing connected to the screw, that part was also pretty messed up. Now, I was pretty scared. I can't even see 5 feet in front of me too well... but I guess it cannot be helped.

I didn't spend too much time thinking about the glasses, but more of trying to figure out what happened. A couple minutes thinking about it, then I realised. "I know I was bitten... a zombie came out from that rock..." I whisper to myself. Then, I look too my arm. "How am I not dead? What in God's name is going on?" I pause for a sec, too process more, but then I whisper "Then I guess I must've fell. I know I walked a couple feet away from where I was bitten exactly..." Another pause. "Then it must have been a couple of hours?" I sit there for awhile, just thinking more about it.

"... I need to hide the bite. It's becoming winter, so I can wear long sleeves too hide it. And I can also wrap it up, to hide it under the sleeve. Nobody will suspect anything... right?" I quickly got up, and I look around, fully. What I first see, was the zombie I killed. That little fucker... at least what's done is done.

But, what I didn't see, was my bag. My bag was just... gone. I quickly ran over too where I thought I must have dropped it, then looked around there. "It's not here... it's gone!" I stood there in what felt like pity, regret, and anger. The worst feeling is being mad, and feeling sorry for yourself. You realise how weak you really are, and you can do almost nothing about it. And that's what makes me mad.

But as I was about to look a couple feet away, I noticed footprints. There were not too many. I can't tell if these were here before or after... but hey, let's use my common sense for once, shall we? My bag is gone, footprints that I don't think were here before, and it's probably been some time, giving any passer-by a chance to grab my stuff. Yep, my bag was most likely stolen. Great...

I decided to check my pockets for something, anything, that I could possibly use. I decided I wasn't going to just sit here and mope, risking my life to any more walkers. Or again, any passer-bys for that case. For all I know, those people will come back. And if they took my stuff, there could be a chance they are hostile. Or they have more people coming along, I don't know! But anyways, I felt my pockets, and all I found was a picture. Nothing useful...

I walked back over too where I was when I woke up, almost stepping on my glasses, grabbed them, and I tried putting them on. Sadly, the right lense was loose, and fell out when I tried walking around to test them. I can't have my glasses failing me when I need a quick escape.

The worst part is? I had a spare frame in my backpack. I could have fixed it! And also, I had all of my medicine, food, and water in there as well! But the good thing is, I have this super small water "bottle" snugged onto my belt. It was more of a container that was round, and it was the size of my pinky all the way around the circle. I found it handy, and it has a built in purifier. When you needed water, you screw off the top, as you do with any water bottle, fill it up, put the top back on, and boom! You got clean water.

Most water bottles I seen were useless, because basic purifiers don't clean out all bacteria. That includes the virus... for all we knew, it could have gotten into the water that we took it from. But were we gonna test it? Hell no. Most of us are not that dumb. But luckily for mine, an old group member in one of my past groups gave me this purifier. It was made specifically to clean out ANY bacteria. At first I didn't believe him, but he showed me. And it was pretty cool... he put the water in, and squeezed it through the filter. It came out perfectly clean. I still didn't believe him, because this could risk my life, so he tested it in front of me. A couple days later, and he was fine. I've been using it ever since.

I realised that I probably wasted 10 minutes here at the most, thinking about all kinds of stuff. I had to remember, it can't be helped. I eventually looked at the sky, and from where I was- it was probably 6-7:30. Somewhere like that...

I went over too the corpse of the zombie body, and I kicked it on it's head as hard as I could, too make sure it was dead. Then, I searched the pockets. The zombie was wearing a green hoodie, with black letters on it. It said "Skillet". I listened to them on my mp3 when I am just chilling at night, they're pretty good. I would have been good friends with this person...

Then, there were the jeans. The scary thing is, they looked exactly like mine. I went over to check the other pocket, still nothing. I quickly looked into his hoodie pocket, and I found a granola bar, unopened. "Yes! Thank God." I put it into my pocket. "He could have a handybelt, let's see..."

I kind of hesitated to lift up the hoodie, because it would look weird if you were a stranger, and just see me lifting it. But I decided too get over it, and go with it. I lifted the hoode, to see that he did have a handybelt! All that was there was a pocket knife, though. I take it, and it was a 5.5 inch blade. Not bad, if you were killing an animal. This is useless against a walker, but it's better than nothing.

I get up, starting to get sick at the smell of his rotting flesh. I think im all prepared now... nothing else left to investigate. Before I left, I needed a plan. Should I go after the guys who took my stuff? It had all kinds of medicine, including my inhaler and my iron pills. And at least some kind of weapon... those were the most important. The rest I could just find on my own.

I looked in the direction in which the footprints headed, and it looked like they came to my spot, took the bag, and turned back around. "Well, I shouldn't waste any more time."

I take my pocket knife, open it, and look in the direction in which they headed. I was still in a flat land, but I was almost surrounded by trees. Kind of shady if you asked me.

I sighed, and I start walking.


	23. Chapter 1 Section 6

Section 6 - Passing

It's been about... an hour. I was on a rock, just staring at the footprints. How did they manage to be tracked after this long? They kind of sound like idiots, if you asked me. I didn't look dead when I was down, right? Why didn't they check if I was alive or not? Either my bag was on me, and they didn't care to see if I turned- or the bag was placed off of me before I passed out. If the bag wasn't on me, then they probably didn't really care how I was doing.

There were two reasons in to why I was sitting down. I am still debating if I should wait until night, and track them then. I could sneak into wherever they're at and just take my stuff. But the problem with that, what if they wake up? Maybe they are apart of a huge group, and they have guards and stuff? I could really risk my life. But in the evening, there is still some light, but they are awake, and it would be much harder, if not impossible to take my stuff back. The second reason is that I am having trouble breathing. Out of all the times I could have a problem with breathing, my body chooses now? Asthma, why?

But out of all of my problems, I am still not taking in the fact that I am bitten. Yes, bitten. And nothing, nothing was happening! Usually when people turn, it only takes 30 minutes. Sadly, I know about this all too well. There was only one case in which it took a long time to start getting sick. His name was Aaron, and he first told me that he was bitten. It was after we had this huge run-in with a pack of walkers. But anyways, it took him about a half a day too turn. Right at the last second, he told the group. This girl, considerably the leader of the group, shot him in the head the instant he showed the bite. That's how shit went 0-100 real quick in that group, all hell broke loose.

Aaron's sister was in the group, and she just attacked the one that shot him. There only being 2 other people besides me, they broke the fight. But then, the girl who shot Aaron, already shot Aaron's sister in the struggle. By this time, I knew that it was time to leave. When the 4 were all about too kill each other, I grabbed my bag and ran. I know, it was hell-a crazy.

Coming out of that story, I realized that I needed to make a decision. The options are to go in the day, and risk being killed with all of the light and everyone being active. At night, I could have the option of stealthing, but the risk is that there may be higher security measures, and it would be a hell of a time getting out. Either way, I am risking my life- but I guess it doesn't matter now, within a couple of days I could be dead, either it be from the bite, or dying of starvation or dehydration.

So, day or night?

*Decision time!*

(This is my first time doing a decision in this story, so cut me some slack for Christ's sake)

Go to Section 7 - Lights_ if you want to go in the day

Go to Section 8 - Stealth Mode if you want to go at night

This will be more realistic and fun if you don't look at the chapter you didn't choose! (ex: If you chose day, don't look at night! It could ruin the story, or just make this part of it confusing)


	24. Chapter 1 Section 7 - Lights

Section 7 - Lights

"It's still bright enough too make it there, and sneak in when it's still bright. I guess I'm going now." I whisper to myself. I stand up, and I follow the footprints. As I walk, I notice a creek, with a tree that must have fell at one point. The footprints lead towards there. I aimlessy jump onto the tree, and I am now standing over the creek. The tree wasn't too long of a bridge, but if I am not careful, I could fall. I decided to walk, and not crawl- either way, I could fall just as easily. I take a step, and breathe. Another step, and breathe. Right now, this was going smoothly.

But as I took a step that led me into the middle of the bridge, I realise that there are lights over in the distance, moving around. I couldn't tell if it was far away or super close, but either way- I was in full sight. The only way I would be able to hide is risk falling 10-ish feet and land into the creek, risking a broken leg, or laying down on the tree, hoping that they don't wish to cross it. But who am I kidding, they wouldn't be over here for nothing. For all I could know, they are those people from earlier, coming back for some reason.

At first, it was silent, but then- I hear a girls voice. It sounded so soft, yet upbeat. I couldn't explain it, it was just there. And at the same time, I heard her laughing. She sounded British. Then, I heard a guy's voice come into play. It sounded really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

In the position I was standing, I couldn't see them, and they probably couldn't see me. But, time was running out. They could walk out from behind the trees covering them, and I would be in full sight. I cannot be fooled by them, for all I know they are coming out just to find people to kill. I needed to get out of here, qui-

...

Then all of a sudden, I felt it. It was so quick, and I couldn't even process what happened. It just happened... and it went black for a second... and when I opened my eyes, all I saw were rocks, and that I was on my side. Then, a despicable amount of pain went into my left arm... and my nose. It hurt so much, and then, I screamed.

Blood was everywhere. It was dripping from my nose, and I jolted up too see a huge cut in my arm. I quickly looked up, too realise that I was almost underneath the tree in which I was standing on. Then I realized, that I fell off.

And I also realise, that there were tears in my eyes. They haven't left my eye yet, they were just in there, waiting too fall. I squinted, and they fall. Then, I decided too let myself fall, and I start crying in pain.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! OW!" I scream. "HELP ME! OH MY GOD IM GOING TO DIE" I don't know who I was yelling out too, but in a sense, I was yelling out to the people who I heard. They were probably too far away too-

Then, I hear their voices. They sounded louder, so they must have heard me...

"I heard it, over here!" I hear the girl say. "Wait, was it from the creek?" The man says. They get louder and louder, and I cry more for them too hear me.

In just a couple of seconds, I see 2 moving figures. And at this point- I didn't care who they were, as long as if they helped me.

Luckily, the man slowly jumps down, so he doesn't get hurt. "Jen, stay there. Or wait, no," He says, breathing and running towards me. "Go get the med box and the stretcher. This one looks really bad hurt." It took him a couple of seconds to run over too me, and bend down.

"Oh God... you look terrible. Oh my god... Just stay calm" At this point, everything looked really blurry, and felt as if my vision was being stretched. I wasn't sure if this was because my glasses fell off, or if I fell and had bad brain damage, still can't tell.

"Holy shit... you're that kid that was on the ground! You could be infected!" He rushed back up to a standing position. All I saw was him standing over me, and his face. I stared at him, and I tried speaking, "No, no please... you have to listen... just listen." I was waiting for a 'No, you're infected! You'll bite me!' But no, just a silence as he waited for me to talk. "I'm not sure if you were the one who took my bag, but... if you saw me... I'm immune. I would have died by now, if I... infected." I was talking so slow, and I felt myself getting weak again. Then, everything went black.

...

I wake up, everything still blurry, I could barely focus on anything. Everything was doubled. I heard the whitenoise, in my head, and the muffled sounds of who knows how many people... and all I could do was wait and watch, as I see what unfolds before me...

I felt myself being moved, but at the same time- I wasn't being touched. I still felt something underneath me, though. Right at that thought, my vision came around. I saw a dark-enhanced light, and some treetops above me. And my vision slowly came back. As I was able to think about it, I come to the realization that I was being moved on a stretcher. I was still outside, and people were moving me. It was night by this point, and I felt very tired.

About 3 minutes later of uncontrolled thinking, and blurriness, I was fully back. There were 3 people, from what I could see from my side vision. The first one, was the man that came down too me- to which I realised, he looked very familiar. I was under too much stress to care about that right now. He was talking about me, and he said "Well uh, we should get her back to the base. She's bit though! We can't trust her. We should just lay her down before the doctor wastes his medicine." And a little pause, then I hear a sound to my left. "No! You aren't doing that. No way in HELL are you doing that." Then, there was a quick response. "Okay, okay, jeez!"

The person on my left, who just stood up for me, sounded oddly familiar as well... this was starting to scare me. I turned my head ever so slighty, and look at the girl who stood up for me.

... At it was at that moment, everything stopped. I was in disbelief. I was in shock... nothing could explain, what I am seeing. I looked at her, and she looked back at me. Then, she said. "... Hey Blake... you're awake..." She smiled, and put her hand on my arm.

Before I blacked out, I come to the realization that, this girl... was Lauren. The person, I have been searching for, for almost 2 years

I did it. I... I'm home.


	25. Chapter 1 - Section 8 - Stealth Mode

Section 8 - Stealth Mode

I sat there on the rock, feeling the evening breeze, enjoying the sunset. "I guess I'm going at night" I say to myself. Since there is still alot of time, I could just enjoy this breeze. It was almost fall, so the air was pretty cool. And I liked it. At first, I had my back to the sunset, but I slowly turned around, to realise that I was near a cliff. I thought about it, and I realised that maybe, just maybe- this could be really cool if I sat there.

I would go sight-seeing all the time back in the day... a little while after the group, when I became a loner. And I loved it. I had this rope that I would tie myself too a tree or something, and I would just relax on the high branch, or a cliff, and just enjoy nature for once. I'm in nature so much, and dealing with this whole zombie apocalypse thing, to the point where I forget to enjoy it sometimes...

I got up, and I slowly walked over to the cliff. When I got to the cliff, I lied down on my stomach, so I could crawl really close to the edge, too see how high it was... It only seemed like 30 feet steep. Not as much as I expected, but it'd still kill me if I fell. All I saw were trees at the bottom, probably leading to another part of the forest.

I decided that the best way to safety-pin myself, was to use my braclets on my arm. I had 4 of them, which probably wasn't safe. 2 of them were able to connect and disconnect from each other, so I use the loops on my jeans, where the belt goes- and I put the string inside of it. I scoot over to this thick root that came out of the ground, then back into it. Like a circle. When I connected both of my braclets to other sources of safety-pinning, I sit upright, and I look below, letting my feet hang off the edge.

"Wow... this is so peaceful." I whisper to myself. This would be a great time too just reflect on my life... to remember who I am... I guess I could just, start off anywhere.

I remember, when I would be able to go outside into the back part of my neighborhood, and just play around. I lived in a condo, and it was surrounded by trees, it was pretty much like a forest. That's why

they called it Treetop. It was up on a hill.

I remember, when I would be able to leave my section of the neighborhood, by myself, and go explore the other sections. Just that feeling of being free, without being put in danger, it was so amazing. I was like 4 or 5 when I would just stroll out of my house, and into the world. It was amazing... then, it all changed after school started. School slowly started stressing me out. I turned into this monster... and it was all because of school.

I recieved F's and D's, and my mom slowly started to loose her shit over it. And I just didn't want too take it. Ever since I was 9, it became too much of a big deal for her to ingore. The school called, saying how off-task I'd always be. Ever since that point, until the point of the outbreak- she was heartless. She changed, and she became more and more mentally abusive. And it sucked. At times, she'd even hit me. Too the point where it could be considered physical abuse... and on top of it all, I never really had friends 'till 6th grade. Those people pretty much saved my life...

I stop thinking for a moment, too look around, and make sure there weren't any walkers or people around, because I realised that I became defenseless for a moment there- but I believe I should be safe, if I just don't screw up.

I went back to thinking about my friends... First, there was a girl named Lauren. Lauren, out of all of them, just gave me hope to keep on going. After going through grade school, having social problems (and a learning disability), she taught me how too let loose, and stop being so close with myself. Too this day, I can admit that without her- I wouldn't have the balls to talk to any strangers.

Then, there was Matt and Eowyn. Matt was pretty funny, and he also had an awesome imagination, like me. He didn't tend to fall into his imagination like I do, since I am a maladaptive daydreamer and all, but we both had the trait of creativity and imagination that we shared.

Me and Eowyn didn't talk too much alone, but she was real close friends with Lauren, so I slowly got used too her. It was kind of weird how we left off- I remember, it was the last day of school. And when the outbreak happened... I was into the 2nd month of summer leaving the 8th grade, moving onto highschool in the 9th. But back to the last day of school... I remember how sad she felt when she left. Before that day, I honestly didn't think she'd be as sad as she was. Ever since that day, well, within the 2 months after school, we had the chance to talk to each other in this Facebook chat we were in. We all joked around about this sensation sweeping the internet... MLG and Shrek... Yep. I joked around about that. And I am deeply, deeply sorry, but at the same time: shameless.

And then, there was CJ. Well, let's just say that we... we had our differences. Alot of them. But we tried ignoring them as we slowly became friends. We kind of left off of a low-end note, but at least we don't have to talk to each other anymore.

For all I know, all of my friends could be dead... what? I'm just trying to give out all of the possible outcomes. Knowing my friends... I would think only Matt had a chance at surviving. We've played enough video games too know what we're doing... or have had a first look before this shit broke out. My life was almost dedicated to video games. Yeah, sure- you could call me one of those 9-year-old COD players. And I am very ashamed of it... Let's move on.

As I spectated my life, just going back too my roots- I realize that I was hearing a noise, and I didn't register it until it became loud enough to be worried about. I look behind me, too see some lights shining up into the trees, and moving around- it had to be someone with a flashlight, maybe the people who took my bag! I had to get out of here, or at least hide...

I look to the braclets, and I quickly unbuckle them. I grab them all, with barely enough time to hide behind a tree. About a minute after hiding, the voices were close enough to register the words, but I could tell the people were still far away. They were definatly talking. First, I heard a girl's voice, it sounded so soft, yet upbeat. It was amazing. But what she says, terrifies me.

"Oh yeah... I mean, there was this girl that we found when we were traveling. She looked as if she just died, her body still looked fresh. She had a hoodie on, with jeans, but we were too scared to check the pockets. There was also a bag not far from her, so we just grabbed it, and went on with it."

"Aw... that's sad," I heard a man's voice say. "How old did she look?" There was a pause, but then the girl replied with, "Uh... can't be any older than 14 or 15. It was pretty sad." She said. Well, she wasn't that far. I've had people guess my age before, most say I look older for my age, I'm actually 17, possibly 18.

"... Well, if you were really wanting too- she can't be far from here, right?" The guy says, "and it's been some time. Maybe she has some important stuff on her, and if she's been dead for long enough, we could go see if she has some important stuff on her?"

When he said that, they came into vision. When I saw them, they came in crossing on this tree-branch. "Oh, be careful" The guy says.

What I see, is something so unreal. At first, I had to look away for a couple of seconds, but when I look back, I almost gasp... was that fucking Markiplier? And... who the hell is that with him?! What the hell? Is that seriously Jen Ledger? From Skillet, what...

At this point, I came out from behind the tree, but I was far away enough for them to not notice me. I was still trying to process what I was seeing... Jen, Jen from Skillet... and Mark, from youtube, were walking, together? Alive? In a zombie apocalypse... I could see how Mark was here but... Jen...? I sit down, and I watch in amazement. They were just casually walking... like friends.

"Well, I don't know... I guess it's worth a shot" she said. "But before we go, I think my flashlight is running out of batteries. Can you hand me some?" She says. "Oh yeah... sure." Mark replies, putting his hand in his pocket. "Uh, I do have some- but let's wait until your flashlight goes out. We can save supplies." Jen nods her head, and they start going towards the direction where I was at.

"... I should tell them I'm alive. I mean... they don't look hostile. The only thing is though, is that if they are- I'd be screwed. Well, I mean- I'd be screwed either way, because of the bite..." I say in my head. I pull my sleeve up, to cover up the bite. I guess, I have no other choice. They were already walking away from me, their backs only noticeable. I decided now would be the best time...

I get up, and I start following them, slowly. Then, I yell out, "Hey... hey!" too which, they turn immediatly. "Uh, were you talking about me? Because if you were, I'm alive." I say, already knowing there'd be awkwardness.

The man that I claimed was Mark, quickly pulled his gun out, aiming at me. "Who the hell are you?" He said, and quickly going into his next sentence. "I said, who the hell are you? State your name." At the sound of this, Jen gives him a worried look. "Mark, that was the girl I was talking about earlier! Oh goodness! Put the gun down, let her explain herself!" She said, her voice straining.

By her command, Mark slowly puts the gun down. I guess I should tell them the only weapon I had was a knife. "Hey, there's no way I can hurt you over here. I only have a pocket knife." I said aloud. Only the breeze filled the silence that happened for about 5 seconds. "U-uh, I heard you guys talking about a bag that you took... that was mine. I don't want any trouble. I just want my stuff back, and I'll be on my way. I promise."

I could tell that Mark didn't want this shit. He had the most negative face I have ever seen him have, it was really scaring me. I ran out of things to say, so I guess I could tell him I know his youtube personality? "But uh... yeah. Do not be freaked out by this, but I seen your youtube videos, before the outbreak happened. You were pretty fun-" I was quickly interrupted by him. "Don't bring that up..." he said, in a serious and scary-sounding tone. Quickly, he finishes it with, "... I'll give you your bag. But I'll be staying right here with you... Jen, go back to the base, and get her stuff." He says to her. I heard her talking, but she lowered her voice so I couldn't hear, since they were both at a distance from me.

She sounded very intimidated, and worried at the same time as she spoke. Mark replied with, loud enough for me to faintly hear, "I don't care. For all we know, she was really here to get in and hurt us. Me and you have a baby to raise, and 7 other people to run... I don't want you getting hurt." He said the last part very smoothly, compared to the first part of the sentence. "I don't want her going to our camp. For all we know, she was scavenging, and she could be apart of some kind of group trying to kill for supplies. I would feel terrible if you got hurt, or anybody else- so just please... please go get it?" He said, smoothly as well.

Jen stared at him, and it kind of looked as if she was gonna cry, but at the same time, looked as if she had enough will to keep it in. Her voice sounded even quiter now, and she muffles something short. She goes over to hug him, too which he gives a hug back. They hug for about 5 seconds, and then give a light peck on the lips. Mark hands her a handgun, and she puts it in her pocket. On her way out, she stares at me for a second, smiles, and leaves. That left only me and Mark.

Right now, I could already tell that Mark probably didn't like me. You know what, take away the probably. He HATES me. He stares at me, as he walks over too where I was standing. When he got close enough, he gave an intimidating sense of fear. "Drop your knife. And any other weapons you have. If you were lying earlier, there's gonna be consequences." By his command, I obey immediatly. I reach into my pocket, and say "Just put it on the ground...?" He nods his head, and I place it about 3-4 feet away from me. That was really all I had.

Mark asked, "That's all?" I nod my head, and he hesitantly walks over to pick it up. "You'll get it back when she returns with the bag." He said. He sighs, and let an awkward silence fill the enviorment for about 10 seconds. Then he continues with "Well, we can't just sit here in silence... what's your name?" I slowly lift my head to stare right at him, because I was kind of staring down to the ground in fear.

I felt like crying, you could tell I was already shaking. "I'm... I'm Blake." My voice sounded like it was straining. Mark could tell, because his face went from serious, to concered immediatly. "Well uh... hi Blake. I guess you already know who I am..." another silence, for about 3 seconds, "I'm sorry if I gave you a scare, but we just can't have people knowing where we are. You look like a nice kid, honestly... and don't worry, unless you threaten to hurt us, I won't hurt you. Pretty much an eye for an eye, y'know?" He smiles a bit, but I don't smile back. I slightly nod my head, and I sit down.

He gets a little closer, about 6 feet away from me, and sits down. "... You are actually the first person I've met who has seen my videos, that's alive... I saw a walker wearing one of my t-shirts... it really broke me." I was still scared of him, and pretty much I was tired. I slowly let my head hang down too look in my lap, and then I notice there were tears in my eyes. Just knowing what happened to him since this all happened... hasn't it been almost 4-5 years?

I nod, and quickly use my shirt to take out the tears in my eyes, and I look up. I nod to his statement, and another silence, but it was alot longer. After the awkward silence, he says "It shouldn't be long. Should only take her 10-15 minutes, and then we can all be on our way." Almost immediatly after, he says "... I can tell I really scared you. I just feel like an asshole now... you can go ahead and cry, just to get it out." He gets up, and walks pretty far away.

"How did he know I wanted to cry?" I think, as I look back down. There's still no way he was nice. He's just saying this so when Jen comes back, he won't dissapoint her as she returns to me crying. I let my tears out, for a lenthy 5 minutes. I could sometimes see Mark over in the distance, he would stare right at me though- then look away.

When I saw his youtube channel, he looked like the most coolest guy I knew. His physical appearance changed alot, he let his beard grow out. He also looks a lot less skinny, and more muscle. His personality, well, it definatly changed too. To be honest, I lost all respect for this guy after that run-in. And that won't be changing anytime soon.

*10 minutes later*

I saw Jen coming back, because of her bright colors that she had on her, and I kind of differentiated from looking down, too looking to her. When she came up the small rocky hill, I saw my bag. When she came to level ground, she stopped, looking for Mark. Mark immediatly came from the darkness, but now, instead of looking for him- she looked at me, dead into the eye. Mark walked over, hugged her, and she stopped staring. I knew that she knew I was crying. My eyes were still a bit puffy. Mark also knew after a couple of seconds.

Mark grabbed the bag, looked at me, and said "Here, take it." and he threw it in front of me. "... Now go." he said bluntly. He turned away, and started heading away from me, back from where they came from. But Jen looked at me, and without hesitation- walked over. "Hey look... I'm sorry for him. He likes to do all the 'alpha male' shit..." she hesitated, staring at me, now very emaphetic. "I noticed that you were low on food and medicine... there was some iron pills in there, so I suspected you needed more. And a couple cartridges of inhalers."

At this point, Mark noticed Jen didn't follow, so he was waiting. "Cmon, Jen." He said, annoyed. She looked too him, and said "Just hold on a moment, alright? Give me a few minutes." His face went a bit red, and he stepped back in the darkness, but still watching.

"And I also put some food in there... Just some energy bars, an apple, and a PBJ sandwich. I do feel bad for you, honestly..." There was a small pause, and then she said "I also put some medicine wrap in there, so-" All of a sudden, I heard a voice. It wasn't Marks, or hers... it was a voice very familiar.

It first sounded muffled, but I could also hear some running. We were all very alert now, looking into the direction. "... *muffled sounds*... Wait!... BLAKE!" It sounded so familiar... All of a sudden, a girl comes into view. And who I saw, was something so unreal...

When I looked up to get a good view... I gasped...

It's been 5 years. 5 years since we've seen each other... me and her went to the same middle school. We were best friends... and she was here... in front of me... it was Lauren. Tears were in here eyes, and she was smiling... shaking.

Right behind her, came a guy so tall, I had to really look up. Was that Luke, her bf...? But right now, I had all of my focus on Lauren. I got up, slowly, noticing the surprise on everyones faces. I quickly let go of that thought, and I sprang towards her. And when I reached her, we hugged. I let more tears out, I smile, and we stay this way for a little while.

Once we were done hugging, we step back a couple of feet. Instantly, Jen said "... I guess you two know each other, huh?" I nod, but not looking at her. I look at Lauren, and she gives a little smile. "Welcome home."

I say, "Thanks... it's great to be back." We both stand in silence for a couple of seconds, then the guy behind her, Luke, says "Well... it's night. You're probably exauhsted! We need to get you back to the base." At that moment, I look at Mark- and I give him a look. His face turned red in an instant, looks away, and says "... Yeah.

He looks to me, and says "If you want too. You and Lauren can catch up. And you can reunite with some other old friends..." and he gives a mischevious grin. I instantly knew what he was talking about. "... Lauren, are our old friends back at your base..." I give a grin. She sniffles due to the crying, and says "Yes... Yes!" I smile, and I say "Alright... I'll come!" Lauren smiles, and I can feel everyone getting ready too move. I was coming home!

They all start walking away, and I quickly tag after them. Lauren leaves Luke's side, as she comes towards me. By the way, we are heading towards this bridge, that was actually a tree that fell over the creek. "So uh... how ya doing?" She says, casually, but I could feel her excitment. "I'm... i'm doing great... goodness Lauren, so much shit happened in 5 years... but I am so glad you were alive... I was so scared, I thought you were dead." Lauren looks forward, and says "Yea, same... me and my friends would talk about you from time to time, most ofthe time the conversation ending with crying from all of us."

Wow... she was telling the truth. This was amazing... "Wait... do the others know I'm alive? And how did you know I was alive? I heard you screaming my name miles away." I ask, concerned. "Oh, that... no, Jen told me about you. She described you very well, and when she said you had a black hoodie with red letters on, it instantly reminded me of you... to be honest, I thought I was kidding myself chasing after you. I thought that there was no way in hell it was you." There was a small pause, then "Then when I actually saw you... my heart dropped. In a good way. I was so relieved that you were alive..." She stopped again, for a breif second, and said "... And no. No one knows about you. She JUST told me... and I know what you are thinking." We both grin at each other, and we both say "A surprise." after, we laugh a bit, which slowly broke into silence.

When we reached the bridge, we all go on, one by one. Mark goes on first, saying "be careful!" as he urged others to get on. Mark helped Jen on, in which they start heading down. Then comes Luke, helping out Lauren. Lauren urged Luke to go on, and she helped me on.

I'm usually good with heights. I'm not scared of heights, I'm just afraid of falling off if there is not enough restraint. Like at a ride at an amusement park, I wouldn't care how high it is- as long as if I felt strapped into the seat well enough.

When I got on, I felt the branch kind of shaky. She says softly, "be careful. I felt that too." as she slowly turned around, too walk down the bridge. The rest of them were already waiting, but Luke was just getting off. Eventually, when I got into the middle, I looked at the others. All of a sudden, I had too stop. I felt it. I felt the shake, the shake that would make me experience the enevitable...

I slowly feel myself tip over, and slowly let gravity pull me down... then, everything became blurry, but all I remembered, was that I was in pain-

But I knew what happened. I fell, and I landed into the creek, with a bunch of rocks comforting my fall. When I realise what happened, I saw figures over me, and a couple of screams. I felt a terrible pain in my arm and leg...

And then, everything goes black.

-End

EN: No, this is not a decision. Putting decisons in stories is sometimes too hard to handle.

And also, yes- I have been wanting to put real life characters, including my real life friends, inside of my fanfics for a long time now. I chose Jen Ledger (From skillet) and Markiplier (From youtube) to be in this, because A: They are my OTP B: I look up to Jen and Mark C: Jen is pretty, Mark is handsome.

I chose Lauren, her boyfriend Luke, and many more real life friends as the story progresses to put into my fanfics, because all in all, I couldn't ask for better friends. They deserve to be in my fanfics.


End file.
